


Bury the Day by wendymr [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought I could shake off the memory of that life once and for all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury the Day by wendymr [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bury the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618165) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



Cover Art created by lorcalon.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:06:50 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/80d68w279dw8wd4/bury_the_day_with_music.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB

  
---|---


End file.
